She Remembered
by MidniteLover99
Summary: "And then she remembered every moment they ever shared together" Christa/Omid (Chromid) Rated T, warnings inside


**Title: She Remembered  
Rating: T  
Written for: The Walking Dead Game  
Words: 1199  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy  
Warnings: Death, light language, mentioned sex, pregnancy before marriage, guns, implied cat attacks  
Characters: Omid, Christa, Clementine, Michelle, Lee (mentioned), Kenny (mentioned), Ben (mentioned)  
Shipping(s): Chromid/Omista  
Enjoy your feels**

* * *

The gunshot rang out. Omid's eyes widened, and he placed his hand over his heart. Clementine saw the blood beginning to seep through his shirt. He dropped to his knees, and fell forward, falling onto his stomach.

It was then that Christa frantically threw open the door, shotgun in hand. As her eyes fell upon the father of her unborn child, Clementine saw her heart shatter in her chest. "I'm sorry." the girl said. "I didn't mean-"

It only took a moment for Christa to shoot her.

Christa dropped to her knees, and cradled Omid in her arms. "Oh god…" she muttered through tears. "Omid…Omid, can you hear me? Baby, can you hear me?"

There was nothing but silence for a minute. And then, he coughed and slowly opened his eyes. "Hey, babe." he said with the weakest of smiles.

"Oh my god!" she nearly shrieked. "Omid, oh, sweetie, you're gonna be alright, okay?"

"Yeah, I…" He grunted. "I don't know about that."

"Jesus Christ, Omid, don't talk like that!" she yelled, a mixture of anger and anguish.

"God damnit, Christa...hear me out, will you?" he said. He looked up to Clementine, scared and shaking and crying. He smiled at her, and she felt a comfort in the dying man's familiar smile. "Come here, Clem."

Clementine nodded, and padded her way over to the couple. She knelt down next to Omid, tears streaking her face. "Can you...take care of Christa for me? Keep her safe, okay?" Omid choked out. Clementine could tell he was running out of time. She could only nod, and let out a broken, mangled sob. Omid made a noise that might have sounded like a laugh any other day, and softly patted the back of her hand. "Thank you, Clem."

"Stop it with the goodbyes, will you? You're going to be fine." Christa snapped. But she didn't sound like she believed it herself.

Omid turned his head to look at her. He gave her a look of not quite disbelief, but not quite acceptance either. "You...you stay safe, you got that? You are not to die under any circumstances, okay?" Christa sobbed and nodded, leaning her head down to gently rest her forehead against Omid's. "You stay safe, and you raise Omid Jr. the absolute best you can."

"I don't…" Christa swallowed a sob. "I don't want to do it without you."

Omid reached up and touched her cheek, accidentally smearing some blood on her face. "I know…I know you don't, babe. But you gotta, okay? Do it for me." Christa nodded. "Good. Don't break that promise." He had only moments left. With his last bit of energy, he leaned up and kissed her, quick and soft.

"Make sure he knows I love him…and make sure that you know that I love you…I love you, Christa…"

"Omid, you can't! Please! Don't…" she choked. "Just don't…"

He smiled. "I'll say hi to…everybody for you two…" As his eyes began to close, he muttered five last words.

"Don't forget…through the brain…"

And then it was over.

Christa just sat there, holding him and sobbing into his bloody chest. It was like there was nothing else.

But even Christa knew that wasn't true.

Even she knew that he had only a few minutes before he came back and tried to kill her.

And she wouldn't let that happen.

"C-Clementine?" she whimpered. "Get the gun…and give it to me."

Clementine nodded, and quickly scampered over to the dead girl's corpse, prying the gun from her fingers. She almost wanted to spit on her corpse. This is your fault. she thought. You killed him.

She handed the gun to a shaking Christa. "Do you…I can do it." she offered.

"No, sweetie…I need to do it…" Still shaking, she raised the gun to his temple.

And then she remembered every moment they ever shared together.

She remembered how they met, an empty pet store on a warm summer day. Nine years ago, she was a twenty-two year old coffee addict looking for a pet. He was twenty-one, recently out of college, and buying food for his cat. He overheard her asking the shop girl a question, and decided that he could answer it better than she did. So he walked right up to her and told her exactly how hard it is to trim a cat's claws.

She remembered their first date, not much of a date, really. Later that afternoon, they sat in a coffee shop as he taught her how to take care of a cat. She learned his name was Omid, and that he had a tabby cat named Commander Catnip. She thought he was sweet, and definitely very helpful. She knew she'd take him up on his offer to meet up again.

She remembered their first kiss, nothing amazing, but special nonetheless. A few weeks later, on their first real date. Nothing much, just a simple goodnight kiss. She didn't think much of it at the time. But now…

She remembered when they first said "I love you". It had been four years since their meeting since she wanted to take it slow, but they both felt like it was about time. She remembered how happy she was hearing those words, and how Omid's eyes lit up when she repeated them. She knew she had made a good choice then.

She remembered the first time Omid stayed the night. It was winter, and the heating system in his apartment building wasn't working. He was known for being unable to produce his own body heat. So she let him stay with her until it was fixed. He offered to sleep on the couch, but she told him that that defeated the entire purpose of him being there.

She remembered when they moved in together. Moving boxes around was pretty tedious, but she learned that, for his height, Omid was not lacking in strength. Coordination and balance, maybe. But strength, not at all.

She remembered when they got a cat. A little Persian kitten. Omid's reasoning for getting that breed? It was Persian, like him. She thought it was silly, but she didn't care, really. They named him Abrameow Linkitten. Again, silly, but cute nonetheless.

She remembered the night their unborn child was conceived. It was funny, the morning after, it had just been a blur. But now, she could remember every moment.

She remembered when she found out she was pregnant. Not a week before the world went to hell, they found that they had an unplanned but already cherished life on the way. And they couldn't have been happier.

She remembered when everything happened. She remembered how scared they both were the first few days. She remembered how they taught themselves how to defend themselves. She remembered when they met Lee and Clementine and Kenny and Ben. She remembered going to Crawford to get medicine for Omid. She remembered when Lee got bit. She remembered helping him look for Clementine. She remembered when Lee asked her and Omid to look after Clementine.

And now here they were.

"I'm sorry, sweetie…" she whispered to Omid. She pulled the trigger.

And the story ended for Omid.

* * *

**A/N: So, I legit cried for about an hour and a half when this happened. I felt that it was far too rushed, I mean, he's ****_Omid. _****He didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. So obviously, I had to write about it. I hope I gave y'all some feels. I made myself cry writing this. I feel like there isn't enough Chromid fanfiction, which is bad because I REALLY need it right now. I'm probably not going to write a second part to this, unless they directly tell us what happened to Christa and Omid Jr. If they do, then I might. Anyway, thanks for reading, please R&R, I apologize if I gave you any feels, and see ya next time!  
~Midnite**


End file.
